


bloodfeather

by oisforoblivion



Series: picking up mob bosses [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Trauma, Violent Thoughts, alternative universe, mafia, mafia!au, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Nathaniel finds himself in the basement he swore to never step back in.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: picking up mob bosses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656352
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	bloodfeather

Slippery surface and the heavy smell of chemicals mixed with mold, were only a few of the things that made Nathaniel detest every second of his presence there. With every light step over the foul smelling liquid, he cracked another finger louder than the one before. He hated being underground. He hated anything which slightly resembled a basement, let alone the one that’s the reason for his strong opinion of things below ground level.

His father’s basement (lair, as he preferred to account it with) hadn’t lost any of its repulsive nature even over years of inactivity, with the blank canvas of walls and tiles tinted with a soft pink where industrial degree cleaning products were insufficient to remove what the Butcher left. Although vast, the lack of any furniture apart from the sink on the center of the wall leading to the stairs and a tray which infamously held sharp toys, made this place into a nightmare as it forced people to imagine how it would be painted with what would be left of them.

He swore, he fucking swore that never again would he march on the white, dirty tiles after his father’s _incident_. But there he was, trying to clean up a mess, _again_.

His eye twitched with the sight of empty cleaning bottles tossed in the corner.

“It wasn’t my fault,” a voice behind him called, jolting his senses awake as he remembered that he was, unfortunately, not alone. “Someone else tipped him off, it wasn’t me.”

Nathaniel exhaled, and turned with a twist on his heels. “You fucked up really nicely this time.”

The metal that shackled him to the wall, another piece that was held dearly by his predecessor, clanked loudly by the shock he had with Nathaniel’s words.

With a nod Nathaniel ordered his people out of there, one of the three standing right outside the door to take immediate instructions. The room was soundproof but it didn’t matter with that three anyways.

“I had no clue,” he objected, his free hand held out, waiting until Nathaniel tossed the key to untie himself. “Please, it wasn’t me!”

“Well…” Nathaniel said, the sound of his clanking heels echoing in the basement. “I have many reasons to think otherwise. One of which is standing outside the door.”

“NO! I swear, no it wasn’t me, I didn’t say anything-“

Unable to hold down his anger, Nathaniel grabbed the key to the guy’s handcuffs from his pocket and swung it as hard as he could to the wall next to him. Clatters of the shackles increased with the guy’s efforts to release himself from the cuff, fruitless other than the ionic smell of blood coating the rough surface over his wrists.

“ _Enough. Lies._ ”

Nathaniel looked at his former member, his face awakening so little sympathy that he felt the emotions - _needs_ \- he tried so hard to bury deep, relapse with another twitch of his finger. Somehow managing to calm his voice down, Nathaniel continued his momentarily paused laps along the width of the room.

“You were a new one, right?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. “I guess you don’t know what place this is. This,” he continued extending his arms, “used to be my father’s favorite place. The Butcher’s slaughterhouse, as you may say.”

The noise coming from the metals increased drastically and for a moment Nathaniel couldn’t help but imagine cutting them off clean.

“I fucking despised here,” he continued, his voice getting closer and closer to the edge. “However, thanks to _you_ , the doors have opened yet again. Consider yourself very special.”

The guy blurted out, metal banging loudly and yelling, pleading for mercy. Unfortunately for him, that only meant voices became overbearing way faster than it would’ve been.

First, it was a kick. Then a punch. He didn’t mean to have him vomiting blood this early, but before he realized it, his ex-member was out cold. Inhaling sharply from his nose, Nathaniel’s hand had found its way to the back of his pants, the twitch ever intensifying with the familiar sense of rustic leather on his fingertips. Unsheathing the knife, he dragged his fingers over the edge, smirking with satisfaction when redness swelled as a drop of blood and slid along the spine of the blade. Considering that he didn’t use his knives, he was taking a magnificent care of them.

Only inches away from the skin he designated as a target, the door to basement opened with a bang. Jumping with shock, Nathaniel froze where he was, his eyes treading between the knife and the body over and over again.

“Leave the knife Nathaniel,” the voice said, light steps closing in on him. “I know you don’t want to do it, put the knife back and leave him to us.”

His breath still short from the adrenalin he felt before, he spoke. “Maybe I do want to do it.”

“No, you don’t,” Kevin objected. “Nathaniel see where you are, look at your hands. That’s enough.”

His gaze making its way down, Nathaniel dropped the knife with a clatter. His shirt, pants – _his hands_ – everything was painted red, red that he knew didn’t belong to him.

“Shit,” Nathaniel whispered after a moment of silence, and vigorously tried to wipe away the blood to his suit. “ _Shit, shit shit shit_ -”

Kevin finally closed the distance between them taking up the knife with a swift move, and holding from his shoulders he led them outside. He told Allison to deal with the rest before passing by a few of his people.

The shivers continued until they were outside.

He had lost it in there. He fucking lost it there, and was about to commit something disgusting, _so disgusting-_

“I’m not my father,” he repeated to himself. “I am not my father.”

Kevin waited until he calmed down enough for his criteria, and handed him his knife. “You really were out of it there. Be more careful.”

“I know,” his breath shook. “Even the last time wasn’t as bad as this.”

“That pickpocket?”

Nathaniel nodded. That day he wasn’t particularly on his highest spirits, and alone – which was never a good thing – so after he started seeing red, it became really hard to go back to. For all he could say about it was the guy lived, and it was dark so he didn’t see Nathaniel.

But with this guy… what Nathaniel did to him was nothing compared to what he dared to do. Giving information out was a reprehensible crime itself, but the person he tried to hurt with his actions made Nathaniel wish to slice open his beloved subject’s throat.

“ _Je suis_ _reconnaissant_ ,” Nathaniel spoke instead, giving a break to his destructive thoughts when he felt someone behind him. “Thank you for letting me know immediately.”

“You were lucky that it was me that idiot spoke to and not anyone else,” Jean said, appearing from the corner of his vision. “The Nest would definitely shake up with that kind of gossip.”

“I only wish a tremor to collapse that place to the fucking hell,” Kevin hissed.

“Preferably while I’m out,” Jean added.

“Anything else that I need to know?” he interrupted. “Since we’ve opened that lair up I’m in the mood for dumping more people swap up the place.”

“From your side, no,” Jean said. “That guy was an isolated case. I’m not sure of his actual aim by snitching to the Ravens about you, but he sure was enough of a moron to think he would get away scat-free.”

“How did he found him out in the first place?” Kevin asked. “Only a handful of people know about Andrew.”

Nathaniel’s anger boiled even higher with the mention of his name in this place. “That,” he fumed, “is something I’d like to know myself. Inform me when Allison’s job is over.”

“It may take a while,” he knew Kevin was nagging at him with that tone. “He is unconscious, if I may remind you.”

“An unnecessary comment,” Nathaniel glared. “I’m leaving. Tell Seth to bring Renee with him from now on. I want his shadow to be their shadows, every single second that he isn’t in my sight, he should be in theirs.”

“Seth is already good enough-“

“He isn’t if some random guy finds out about Andrew without his knowledge.”

Kevin didn’t argue back.

Jean was watching the two of them until he was satisfied that he could cut in. “There was a but at the end of my sentence…”

Nathaniel exhaled in despair. “Riko.”

“He wants you down, and wants you down _fast_.” He put his pants in his pockets. “I heard that he was starting negotiations with Bearcats.”

“What do you mean _you heard_?” Kevin asked. “You’re his second.”

“Riko is afraid of his own fart nowadays,” Jean said. “No one but Tetsuji really knows what’s going down there.”

“What about Ichirou?” he inquired.

Jean shook his head. “Top reason for his paranoia. The chicklet is making decisions on his own.”

“He really lost it…” Kevin murmured.

“Ever since Kengo died, something changed in their dynamics,” his shoulders tensed. “Additionally… I may need to go AWOL soon. My ass has been nearly handed to me quite a few times since I became your informant, and with the unpredictability in the Nest, now it has become lot more dangerous.”

Nathaniel nodded in discontent, thinking about the consequences of no longer having an informant in Ravens, but also knowing that Jean being dead would not benefit anyone in the slightest.

\--

Nathaniel was in his sweatpants contact lenses as he played with the lock, and brushed the hood down when he finally entered. Tiptoeing as silent as he can, he passed through the hall but froze with a pair of eyes pining him down as he was about to cross past the living room.

“Hello darling,” he smiled nervously. “Weren’t you sleeping?”

Andrew wasn’t amused with his mouth as straight as a knife and brows knitted closely. Nathaniel swore inside, trying not to show any sign of distress, but quickly gave up with an exhale. He was wholeheartedly hoping this moment to not occur, but getting up from the bed they shared and expecting Andrew to not realize he was missing, was, unbelievably far-fetched.

“Business,” he explained. “Nothing to be worried about.”

His expression unchanged, Andrew stood up from the couch and headed towards their room. “Bullshit.”

“Andrew-“

“Just fucking sleep,” he interrupted. He looked upset that Nathaniel didn’t share that part of his life with him, however, the edges on his eyes softened as he spoke the next words. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Nathaniel brushed over his face but followed him to their bedroom. He knew he couldn’t stall Andrew forever – _he didn’t want to_ – nor have him followed around all the time, so a permanent solution was his only option.

But then, as morning lights started making their way through the narrowly open curtains and lying next to the only person he wished in the world, he could feel his shoulders relax with Andrew’s breaths evening, and the irritating spasms dissolve. Just in those moments, his usual cool façade would finally leave its place to sincere tranquility.

Andrew was good for him.

That day’s images falling over him like an avalanche, Nathaniel’s eyes sprang open.

It was a close call, _a really close call_ , what would he even do if the word got to Riko? He never wanted to put him in danger like this. He did try to stomp back the thought glooming over his mind, but his guilt would only weaken his attempts. The tension sat back on his limbs yet again as his father’s voice embodied his insecurities.

_But are you good for him?_

\--

Not only a few days later, his ears deafened with a loud bang.

**Author's Note:**

> back with another work for the mafia!au, hi  
> after actually finishing restless ive been way too shocked (and busy, unfortunately) to start anything else (but im thinking about new works so we'll see how that one goes)
> 
> this part is a bit different and longer than the usual flow of the series, but hey, do i know what im doing? // not at all  
> jokes aside, i promise i wont be leaving you with that cliffhanger for long.
> 
> see you in the later works


End file.
